ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 131 (20th May 1986)
Plot Tony receives a letter from Cassie's school saying she is bullying another girl, but Cassie denies this. Kelvin sticks up for Cassie but Tony and Hannah do not believe her. Kathy is baffled by the appearance of Ian's geography book in one of her cupboards. Pete tries to talk to Ian about Sharon and how he believes she is a bad influence, but he has little success in getting through to him once again. The pram Pauline is pushing Martin in on her way to work breaks and she gets upset. Debbie offers to help her fix it. Mrs. Woods tells Michelle that she must make sure her baby knows that she is her mother and not anyone else, especially as Pauline will be looking after it. Debbie helps fix the pram and talks to Pauline about her troubles. Pauline is visibly depressed and tells Debbie she is tired of other people's problems. DS Quick tries to push Debbie for an answer over his marriage proposal to her. She tells him not to rush her and she needs more time to think. Kathy invites Debbie and Naima to a sexy underwear party she is hosting. Debbie agrees to join in, as does Naima after much consideration. In the café, Ali, Arthur, Kelvin, Mary, Naima, Sue and Tony talk politics. Mary thanks Andy for his help after being told she has got the canteen job she applied for. Ethel is mugged of her handbag whilst walking through Albert Square. She runs to The Vic in shock. Den asks Ali and Sue to give him some money off of their fast food to say thank you to him for getting The Firm off of their backs, but Ali says no. Dr. Legg checks Ethel over and reassures her she will be okay. DS Quick begins investigating the incident. Lofty asks Den if he can use his connections to do anything about the incident, but Den denies having any. Sharon tells Den she is fed up of him and The Vic, and would rather stay at Ian's. Simon tells Den that the tension in The Vic is unhealthy. He proceeds to give Den some home truths about Sharon, and makes him realise that if he is not careful, she could well do something stupid. Pauline calls for a family meeting and says she needs more help as she is struggling to cope. She breaks down as she tells her family that she wishes she could treat herself but cannot because of their financial situation, and says that there have been times where she has considered running away. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs. Woods - Jennie Lee Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'The grass is only greener on the other side of the wall because you're banging your head on it. Right?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes